A Swordsman's Burden
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Seventeen-year old Chris Schnee has recently acquired Sword Art Online, the next-gen game that defies logic and allows the player to be in the game. He invites his sister and her team to join in on the game after they graduated from Beacon. But after they find out something sinister, a huge burden gets placed on Chris's shoulders. He'll do whatever it takes to see them safe.


Chapter 1:Welcome to Sword Art Online

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Sword Art Online**

* * *

The patter of feet sounded out down the sidewalk with a man in his late teens with an excited smile on his face. He just recently got the new VRMMO game Sword Art Online after he rushed to the nearest game store after school with his best friend Kirito. He was running back home with three sets of NerveGear in hand so he could play with his sister who just graduated from Beacon and her girlfriend.

He reached his sister's girlfriend's house and almost broke the door down with his knocking. "Open up, sis!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he banged on the door.

He almost fell forward when the door opened but he quickly gained his balance again with a huge smile on his face. His sister just placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with her azure eyes. "Chris, what's with the banging on the-?'

"I got it, Weiss, I finally got the game!" Chris said proudly as he showed her the game. Unlike his sister, he was quite opposite in colour. He had brown short hair and dark brown eyes that almost seemed black but he still retained the same skin complexion. He lightly pushed her aside and ran inside. He was so excited that he bumped into Ruby. He fell down on his butt and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Ruby," he said as he stood back up still clutching to his items.

Ruby just smiled and ruffled his short grey hair. "That's fine, Chris." She then saw said items in his possession. "What do you got there?"

Weiss walked over to her girlfriend and sighed. "He just got the new game Sword Art Online after school today, Ruby."

Ruby's eyes then started to shine brightly when she heard those words. "Did you say Sword Art Online?" she asked the verify.

Chris just nodded fast and showed her the game. "Yep, I got it! Do you and Weiss wanna play it?" he asked her.

"Chris, me and Ruby don't have time to play-" Weiss started to say before Ruby zipped up to her face.

"Pleeeeeasseeee!" she begged with her puppy dog eyes. "It's the newest game out there and I saw gameplay of it. It was AWESOME!" Weiss tried to resist until Chris joined in on the pouting.

"C'mon, Weiss! It's only been a week since you two graduated from Beacon with your team. Why don't you relax and have some fun?" Chris said before putting on a grin. "Or is it because you don't know to have some fun?"

Weiss recoiled from her brother's comment and pointed at him. "I can have fun, my little brother!" she retorted.

That's when Ruby came up with a great idea. "We should totally have Yang and Blake join us! As well Blake's little sister! It's perfect!" she proposed.

Weiss immediately shook her and and chided her. "No way, Ruby. I'm not having that oaf you call a sister and Blake join us."

"And I thought you said you're fun?" Chris said with a smirk on his face. Weiss sighed in defeat and crossed her arms. "Good. I'll quickly run down to the store and buy some more NerveGear while you two get the rest here!" Chris said as he ran out of the door.

Weiss just shook her head and leaned on the wall. "I'm already starting to regret this."

"C'mon, Weiss, it's going to be a lot of fun," Ruby replied to her.

* * *

_Much later..._

The four girls of RWBY were finally once again reunited for this spectacular occasion that Chris got them into. They were in the living room sitting down on different seats with Ruby and Weiss on one couch with Blake and Yang on the other. Blake's sister, Sam Belladonna, was sitting down on a stool twiddling with her thumbs. Like her sister, Sam was also a Faunus but was a wolf Faunus while Blake was a cat Faunus. She had long grey hair that just went past her shoulders and unnatural obsidian black eyes. She had two silver wolf ears that were adorned on top of her head.

"So, your brother has gotten that new game that everyone's been talking about?" Yang asked Weiss as she leaned on her girlfriend with her hair splashing over Blake.

Weiss just nodded as Ruby leaned more into her shoulder. "Yes, although he can be quite an idiot at times. He, along with Kirito, have became Beta testers a couple months ago to test it out. Ever since he's been wanting to get the game."

That's when the door had received another barrage of banging on the door with the wailing of Chris on the other side. Sam stood up from her stool and went over to the door. She then caught Chris's fist as it almost hit her face. "Next time, don't bang on the door like a maniac."

Chris just grinned sheepishly and ran on in. "Helllooo, Team RWBY!" he shouted as he placed the rest of the NerveGear on the coffee table. He placed his hands together and gathered his thoughts. After brainstorming he picked up all the NerveGear and started passing them out to the girls. "Here you go, guys," he said as he passed the second last one to his sister. He then walked over to a brown leather chair and sat down. "Now, since I was beta tester I'll know a number of things here in Sword Art Online." He got the game ready and then said, "When you're ready, just say link start and the headset will do the rest." He then put on his NerveGear helmet on his head and motioned for the others to do the same. "Just follow my lead and sooner or later you'll know how to move about and all." He relaxed himself with a smirk growing on his face. "See you guys in a bit." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. With that he said, "Link start!" and his sight was engulfed in a bright white light.

* * *

Chris opened his eyes and saw that he was in a courtyard. He then raised his hands and made them into fists. A grin then formed on his face when he looked up to the sky. "Finally, I'm back!" he shouted as other players started joining in on the game. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see everyone behind him. "You guys made it," he said to them.

Ruby and Yang were so excited to be in the world of SAO as they looked at their clothing. It was similar to their combat clothing but had Ruby had no cloak which sorta made her feel naked in public. "So, this is Sword Art Online? Neat," Yang said as she looked around the courtyard.

Chris was wearing a white standard tunic with brown leather chest armour and blue pants like any male player out there but had their own colour schemes. Sam of course had a grey colour scheme on her tunic."Yep. Welcome to Sword Art Online, you guys, hope you'll have fun." He then motioned them to follow him out of the courtyard into a town that was right beside it. "This is the Town of Beginnings. Every new player to SAO starts here to know the game and get some items for a cheap price." They walked down a heavily crowded street with numerous players already starting to buy items for their journey. Chris made his way to a weapons seller and browsed the number of weapons. He then cringed when he remembered that Ruby and Yang don't use any sword like weapons. "Oh. Ruby and Yang, they don't have any scythes or gauntlets."

"WHAT?!" the two sisters shouted in unison.

Chris raised his hands in defence and in effort to calm them down. "Easy, easy. The rest of us can teach you in the ways of swordsmanship." He then turned to the seller and bought a weapon to procure himself. It was a simple blade. Short yet suitable for the average beginner. But Chris isn't some ordinary beginner. Him and Kirito are both students in a Kendo dojo learning the ways of samurai swordsmanship for a number of years, so his skill level is more higher than most.

"Get yourselves some weapons and follow me to the outfield for some practice."

* * *

The six went outside of the town to a field with high green grass that swayed in the light breeze of the wind. "I must say, this is actually good for a game," Weiss said as she held on to her basic rapier that was strapped to her side.

Blake bought herself a sword that was similar to Chris's weapon while Sam, Ruby and Yang just got themselves daggers. Chris just turned heel and walked backwards as he looked at his sister. "Amazing, isn't it, sis?" he said. He turned forward again and looked around. "This looks like a good enough place to practice." He then pointed at a wild boar that was grazing on the grass. He then unsheathed his sword and spun it around. "Just watch and learn, guys."

He ran towards the boar as he focused into a sword skill. His sword started to glow an orange colour as he closed in. He then brought his sword to the side and shouted as he slashed to the left at lightning speed at the boar. The health bar went into the red before he delivered a regular attack on it finishing it off. The boar then deteriorated into pixels with an after battle screen popping up showing gained experience, money and items.

He sheathed his sword and turned around to see their mouths wide open. "Pretty awesome, huh?" he asked them as he walked over to them with a grin being plastered to his face. They just nodded at him in shock.

"Chris?" called out a voice.

Chris quickly spun around to see a familiar avatar that was there in the beta. Unlike all beta's that tested the game, Chris was the only one who didn't make an avatar and went along with his original body. "Kirito?"

The two walked up to each other and shook hands with smiles on their faces. "It's great to see you in this game, Chris," Kirito told him.

Chris nodded and noticed a light red-haired guy beside him. "Who's that with you?" he asked.

Kirito looked behind him and chuckled. "Oh him? That's Klein. He asked me to help him out since he's a beginner." He then saw the group of girls behind Chris. "Are those girls behind you the same as well?"

"Yeah. They just graduated from Beacon not to long ago so I wanted them to relax and have some fun," Chris replied with a hand going behind his neck.

"Don't mind me asking, but are you a beta tester as well?" Klein asked Chris.

Chris nodded at Klien. "Yep, me and Kirito here have entered together. We're best buds." Then a thought came through his mind and he looked at Kirito. "Hey, you don't mind if you help me with the girls? They're too much on my hands."

Kirito placed a hand on his chin and looked the other way. "I don't know."

"If you do help me, I'll give you twenty thousand Coli, Deal?" Chris offered to his friend.

Kirito grinned and shook Chris's hand. "Deal."


End file.
